Los Deseos del cobarde
by Gissselle
Summary: La historia de Harry Potter, desde los ojos de Pansy Parkinson


LOS DESEOS DEL COBARDE

₰_Yo era la rosa dorada del sol_

_Lluvia de vino, burbuja de amor_

_y mi palacio fue la juventud_

_Cuando cantaba yo, soñabas tu.₰_

Tu vida para muchos fue considerada privilegiada, y un tiempo tu mismo te creíste esa patraña claro los que te rodeaban te envidiaban ¿Por qué? Simple tenías los juguetes más caros, las ropas más finas absolutamente todo lo que querías.

Vivías encerrado en tu estúpida burbuja donde te creías el dueño del mundo, pero llego el inevitable despertar el momento de que saliste de tu preciada burbuja y entraste al mundo. Entraste al colegio y los conociste a la sangre sucia y al niño que sobrevivió. Ambos lo sabemos que ni bajo el efecto del veritaserum admitirás que te gusto la sangre sucia, ese fue el motivo real que te hizo buscar la amistad de San Potter pero lo más grandioso que vieron mis ojos, fue que te desprecio rompieron tu burbuja y de demostraron por primera vez tu condición.

En nuestro primer año vivías buscando algún acercamiento pero cuando nos quitaron la gloria por la copa decidiste ganarle a toda costa.

Nuestro segundo año fue peor se te ocurrió la genial idea de convertirte en buscador y cuando te enfrentaste con él, no pudiste soportar que ella se pusiera de su lado y por increíble que parezca consiste los celos por primera vez pero para tu desgracia no sería la última, aun me da pena el pobretón de Weasley que se arriesgo a defenderla con esa varita rota que podía hacer. Pero solo yo pude darme cuenta de lo que quieras realmente de cómo era la forma en que la mirabas solo yo pude darme cuenta que la amabas.

₰_Tuve la gloria, tuve tu devoción_

_y me sentí querida,_

_mimada por la vida,_

_ciega de delirante ilusión.₰_

Aun recuerdo como me suplicaste, si me suplicaste debo recordártelo y lo admito me encanta hacerlo pero me salgo del tema me rogaste por llevarte a verla cuando había sido petrificada hasta el día de hoy me parte el alma recordar tu expresión solo pocas veces te había visto así, pocas veces te mostraste vulnerable frente a mí.

Ella se salvo pero fue San Potter quien la salvo vi como los fulminabas con la mirada cuando ella lo abrazaba, pero nunca hiciste nada, nuestro tercer año fue un poco más entretenido San Potter estaba interesado por la oriental y eso en el fondo de tu frio y a veces oscuro corazón te dio esperanzas. Pero tuviste que pelearte con ella cuando recuerdo ese día me da risa pero es que por tu orgullo estúpido que te costaba dejarle al gigante su mascota aunque acéptalo que te golpeara a puño limpio es bueno se digno a tocarte.

Sin lugar a dudas nuestro año más problemático fue el cuarto y no solo porque Potter se lucia ante el mundo como el campeón más joven del torneo de los tres magos, en esa época no significo mucha competencia seguía enajenado con la oriental pero te vino más competencia Víktor Krum que para la sorpresa de muchos se atrevió a invitarla al baile, la gran noche llego y ella se veía muy linda si lo digo se veía muy linda recuerdo que tuve que separarte de Blaise lo hubieras matado, la estaba mirando, salimos a caminar pero más que caminar la seguimos gozaste al verla pelear con

₰₰_Aria de amor,_

_mientras aplauden tras el telón,_

_en el ocaso muere el viejo adios.₰_

Potter y Weasley pero pensé que harías locuras cuando Krum la consolaba, nos quedamos ahí hasta que se marcho. Este año marco el principio del fin. la muerte de Diggory anunciaba lo inevitable para personas como nosotros que tenemos el futuro marcado, para nuestra desdicha el señor tenebroso había regresado.

Quinto año nuestra vida comenzaba apagarse si quedaba algún rastro de esa burbuja se estaba extinguiendo, tu siguiendo como marioneta las ordenes de tus padres te metiste en la brigada Inquisorial solo por acabar con Potter y así tenerla. Tardarías mucho en comprender que Hermione Granger no es alguien a quien debías poseer. Pero nuestro quinto año marco nuestra vida el señor tenebroso nos pedía en sus filas. Nuestro sexto año tú vendiste tu alma al diablo ahora si tu burbuja se había acabado y lo único que te daba alegría se te escapaba de las manos.

Es que hasta a mi me dio un ataque la sabelotodo, la rata de biblioteca enamorada del pobretón, no, no, no…. Eso si no me lo esperaba pero me tenias a mi tu apoyo incondicional, yo que soy la única que te conoce de verdad y a ti te debo mi vida ahora me salvaste y jure seguirte y lo seguiré haciendo, en la invasión de los mortifagos a Hogwarts me llevaste contigo sabias que si me quedaba tarde o temprano moriría.

₰_Aria de amor,_

_una quimera, una canción,_

_que la victoria es grande_

_y Europa grande, ay,_

_grande el destino es hoy.₰_

Perdí la noción del tiempo en Malfoy Manior solo sobrevivía mas porque tú me lo pedias, porque yo. Motivos reales para vivir no los tenía, mis padres asesinados ante mis ojos junto a mi gran amor, yo perdí a Blaise y como deseaba morirme con él pero me quede por ti, me pediste para ti yo ahora lo agradezco te agradezco este segundo tiempo.

Pero en ese infierno se moría el alma se nos apagaban las ilusiones, hasta el día que la atraparon, cuando llego Bellatrix con su cuerpo medio muerto, la torturaba para que le dijera dónde estaba, pero se mantuvo fuerte ahí vi que su amor por él la llevaría a la muerte.

Bellatrix la encerró en una mazmorra con las manos atadas colgando la verdad nunca había visto tal fortaleza cualquiera en su lugar con lo que paso estaría agonizando pero ella se mantenía en pie solo por mantenerlo a salvo.

-Tú te quedas a cargo de la sangre sucia-me ordeno Bellatrix

-si señora-

Me acerque a ella lentamente con un paño limpie su cara, pobre mostraba heridas y señas de dolor pero aun así estaba serena tranquila. Claro lucha por lo que es correcto.

-Hey Hermione- aun no sé por qué la llame

-¿Parkinson?-

-si soy yo-

-No me toques- y volteo su cara

-Tranquila aunque no lo creas yo no te hare daño-dije

Apenas ella iba a contestar cuando tú llegaste

-Vete Pansy-

-Pero-

-Vete-

Salí tu nunca me decías nada pero cuando lo hacías dabas miedo, me quede afuera junto a la puerta te vi como caminabas a su alrededor hasta ponerte de frente.

-La sangre sucia, ha venido a visitarnos-dijiste cerca de su cara

-Púdrete-dijo y te escupió

Hiciste lo impensable y la golpeaste tomaste su rostro con suma violencia y la obligaste a mirarte, tu respiración era agitada y la de ella también.

-SUELTAME-te ordenaba sorprendente le quedaban fuerzas para gritarte

-Oblígame-dijiste

Ella como desesperaba buscaba liberarse, pero no podía y hasta el sol de hoy siento culpa por mi poca intervención tal vez en ese día mostré lo mas retorcido de mi ser, tomaste de nuevo su cara entre tus manos y la besaste con furia y dejes de odio.

₰_Yo era la diva de aquella nación,_

_grandes teatros llenaba mi voz_

_y mi palacio tan hermoso ayer_

_de soledad y mármol fue despues.₰_

Se separaron tu respiración y la de ella era agitada, en tus ojos brillaba la furia y la lujuria eran años deseándola soñándola, amándola en secreto y de una manera perversa se te cumplía tu sueño, la liberaste de las cadenas para tomarla de los cabello y tirarla al suelo. Aun que ella estaba a tu merced no ocultaba su odio y aversión hacia a ti y eso te mataba.

Pero deseabas hacerla tuya aunque ella te odiaba la arrojaste al suelo, y la besabas con desenfreno me odio no poder mover mis pies del suelo, pero sus gritos sus señas de dolor me despertaron y no podía dejar que eso estuviera pasando.

Fui hacia ti y te jale del brazo pude ver el terror en sus ojos y es que será difícil para mí olvidar su rostro de horror, estaba aterrada hasta yo tenía miedo, increíble lograste que Yo te tuviera miedo, miedo de ese monstro en que te convertiste y que tanto miedo tenias de convertirte en ese monstro infernal y al fin lo conseguiste lograste que Yo la única que no te ha abandonado tuviera miedo de ti.

Hoy sacaste la peor basura que vive en ti, me golpeaste solo recuerdo el sonoro eco de mi cabeza golpeando contra la pared y la oscuridad infinita a mis pies. Lo siguiente que vi es tu rostro preocupado, me aleje de ti el espectáculo que vi me dio asco y que atacaras me dio miedo.

-No pude-dijiste

Pero poco me importaban ese momento tus palabras son vacías frías y sin alma, como tu ser carente de corazón y voluntad.

-No pude. Me vi reflejado en sus ojos y tuve miedo… tuve miedo de mi-dijiste

Seguí sin responderte lentamente te fuiste acercando a mi cama como cada noche cuando querías saciar tus deseos en mi cuerpo, como cuando buscabas un poco de aliento, tal vez te habías convertido en un vampiro y tu alimento era mi cuerpo, y yo más que débil, frágil ante tus manos cediendo fácilmente a tu voluntad a las extrañas caricias que me das me había acostumbrado a ser yo quien saciara tus deseos más perversos a que con cada beso morían mis sueños.

Y es que nosotros somos dos seres que viven con miedo, miedo de sus deseos , de lo que siente su cuerpo, terror de cada poro de piel, fobia del sudor que destila el cuerpo, aversión por los sueños del alma fuimos seres que no saben amar destinados a solo saciar el deseo carnal. Condenados a sentir envidia de lo que los otros tienen y nosotros solo podemos soñar.

Como siempre te marchabas y yo espere a que ya no estuvieras para salvarte de que tus deseos te pudieran vencer, fui a donde estaba ella estaba fría como hielo pero aun vivía sus latidos eran escasos, pero latía su corazón increíble se esforzaba por vivir, luchaba por poder sentir.

-Ven te llevare con Potter- dije y la abrace

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

-No quiero que el pierda, lo poco que le queda de humanidad-

-vaya, te importa-dijo con una mueca parecida una sonrisa

-cállate, ahorra fuerzas-

Llegamos hasta donde estaban los salvadores del mundo, ella estaba bastante lastimada pero con fuerzas, increíble el amor le daba fuerzas. El amor un motor tan grande una fuerza sublime que alimenta a los amantes aquella que disfrutan los simples mortales, pero no llega a todos por iguales.

₰_La decadencia, la solucion final._

_Entre las mil banderas, cruces y calaveras,_

_simbolos de quimeras,_

_te perdí.₰_

A personas como nosotros se les ha negado el amor y solo contemplamos la felicidad de los otros, cuando llegamos y lo vimos sus ojos brillaron con tal intensidad que iluminaban la fría oscuridad tenían vida que alumbraban la negrura.

-llegamos- susurre a su oído sin soltarla

El mantenía su mirada sobre mí como un animal vigilaba a su presa.

-Suéltala- se atrevió a ordenarme

-Me crees idiota Potter-Dije

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?-

-Dulcifícame tu voz, si es que la quieres de regreso-

-Dámela, Suéltala ahora-dijo

-Jajaja piensas que será sencillo-

Ante esto último ella me miro con horror y los ojos de el puestos en ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo increíble el cedió al ver el miedo en sus ojos

-Inmunidad-

-¿Inmunidad?-

-Si Potter este es el final y yo no quiero ir a Azkaban-

-Está bien no iras a Azkaban pero libérala- suplico

₰_Aria de amor,_

_mientras aplauden tras el telón,_

_en el ocaso mueres, vieja Europa;_

_sola, ay, loca y hundida.₰_

Increíble suplico su amor es tan grande que doblega su orgullo, se rinde a sus pies tengo a San Potter a mi merced.

-Yo no quiero pisar Azkaban pero tampoco quiero que Draco llegue ahí-

Ella me miro como si estuviera loca, pero esa es mi decisión te salvare de ti mismo, de tu basura, de tus miedos que te consumen, te pagare vida por vida.

-No lo pienses mucho Potter y ni se te ocurra traicionarme, porque si lo haces, la matare frente a tus ojos, te buscare en el mismo infierno y la matare-

-Está bien tú ganas, inmunidad para los dos-

La solté y como corrió a abrazarla a llenarla de besos de amor, no había rasgo de pasión desenfrenada solo ternura y cariño había olvidado que lo que es un verdadero sentimiento porque nosotros no sabemos que es dar una caricia tierna miraba detenidamente como la adoraba con cada palabra como con devoción curaba sus heridas y buscaba borrar su dolor eso era amor puro en toda su extensión.

Los días en el cuartel de la orden se me hicieron una eternidad aunque era muy raro estar en ese lugar muchos me miraban con recelo hasta ella pero un día hablo conmigo, fue bizarro le conté todo creo que necesitaba sacarlo que ella fuera como mi.

Y ella me conto como se enamoro de San Potter, cuando ella y él se fueron en la búsqueda de los horrocrux, de lo triste que se sintió cuando el pobretón los abandono pero en medio de del dolor reconoció a su amor.

₰_Aber warum ists so dunkel hier?_

_Warum diese dunkel hier?_

_Io sono disperata_

_Je suis saoule; je suis saolue d´amour...!₰_

Descubrí lo curiosa que es la vida cuando el amor forma parte de nuestras vidas porque nosotros solo estamos acostumbrados a herirnos dañarnos a lastimarnos no aprendimos a cuidarnos solo a lastimarnos, los veía y los envidiaba ver la luz y paz atreves de su mirada.

Los pasajes de la guerra el olor a sangre y destrucción intento borrarlos hasta el día de hoy y no lo niego muchas veces deseaba entregar al señor tenebroso a San Potter pero no lo hice desee hacerlo y no siento culpas, bueno tantos años de esta enemistad y de no saber que es amar ¿pensaban que iba a cambiar? Suena cruel pero la verdad es cruel.

La guerra salió a su favor en medio de la destrucción y de la degradación muchos murieron y otros esperan en beso del dementor algunos vendieron su alma en busca de absolución yo jugué bien mis cartas no te puedes quejar logre nuestra salvación, si NUESTRA salvación claro eso también lo tenía que hacer yo por que tu cobardía es mayor que si por ti fuera me hubiera hundido en el infierno me salvaste pero eso fue producto de tu propio miedo, el miedo que le tienes a tus propios demonios, el terror que te da pensar en quedarte solo.

Recuerdo como la sangre sucia me mantuvo oculta hasta el día de tu captura.

-Parkinson ya está tu pago, no te debo nada-dijo Potter

-Perfecto quiero verlo-

-Ven te llevo-dijo la sangre sucia

Mientras me llevaba contigo dijo:

-¿Qué harás ahora?-

-si me preguntas si hare una vida rosa con él, te equivocas solo salde una deuda-

Me miro raro como si hubiera dado la respuesta incorrecta, ella en su extraña vida que a veces parece perfecta no entiende que no todos sabemos de los sentimientos, ya no hablamos solo me dejo en la entrada de esa habitación.

Entro sin anunciarme te veo mirando la ventana ni siquiera te dignas a voltear.

-¿Qué Potter ya me llevaras a Azkaban?-dijiste mirando la ventana

-¿Azkaban? No Draco ese no es plan-

-¿Pansy eres tú?-dijiste como si hubieras visto un fantasma

-Si Draco, he cumplido te he pagado vida por vida, como dicen favor con favor se paga, soy libre ya no te debo nada-

₰_Oigo las bombas, águilas de terror_

_y sueño en la basura_

_que vuelven tu figura_

_y me refugio en el alcohol.₰_

Me miraste raro como con nostalgia y tristeza pero te mantuviste en tu lugar ahora te dé he dado libertad por primera vez en nuestra retorcida vida somos libres, podemos hacer lo que nos plazca vivir podremos vivir simplemente vivir.

-¿Qué harás?-preguntaste con cierto aire de esperanza

-vivir solo vivir-

Salí de ahí dejándote solo, cumpliendo tu mayor temor. Pero me canse estoy harta de mal vivir sometida a tus deseos, harta de proteger los deseos de un cobarde aquel que no sabe lo que quiere y que poco valora lo que posee tal vez me valores en mi ausencia o descubras que es lo que te hace feliz.

Yo no sé que me hará feliz tampoco sé que será de mi. caminaba por un pasillo cuando me alcanzaste, me tomaste del brazo y me obligaste a mirarme.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-preguntaste buscando ansioso mi respuesta

-Algún día-dije sonriéndote

Algún día si algún día cuando sean más mis alegrías cuando no me pese el día a día cuando vivir sea una dicha y no una pesadilla, ahora ha pasado un año de todo esto y lo curioso me llego la invitación de la sangre sucia y san Potter para su boda, era de suponerse vivieron el infierno y solo el simple anhelo de volverse a ver los mantenía vivos los envidio lo admito.

Sabes mi recorrido por el mundo fue divertido pero siempre me falto algo hoy me vestí de verde esmeralda un vestido con clase elegante pero sencillo, pero antes de ir al gran acontecimiento hago una visita a un viejo cementerio. Llevando un ramo de flores, rosas para mi amor.

Deposito un beso en el frio mármol hoy ya no lloro, hoy lo recuerdo y no me pesa su ausencia hoy lo extraño pero ya nadie se da cuenta, hoy su recuerdo es solo eso un recuerdo.

-Descansa en paz mi amado Blaise-

-Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí-

Voltee lentamente y ahí estabas tú completamente vestido de negro ciertos hábitos que no cambian te acercaste me ayudaste a levantarme y acarciaste mi rostro, en un susurro dijiste.

-¿Ya es algún día?-

-Si este algún día-

₰_Aria de amor,_

_una quimera, una canción,_

_que la victoria es grande_

_y Europa grande, ay,_

_y grandes al fin tu y yo.₰_

Años de mi vida los pasé a merced de los deseos del cobarde que anhelaba en el fondo que él me amase, la vida y la destrucción me llegaron de golpe. Quien me amo murió ante mis ojos y envidiaba a los buenos porque ellos lograban sus sueños.

Busque alejarme de aquel cobarde que ocultaba sus deseos, ahora ha vuelto, ¿será que el cobarde, es cobarde porque me ama y no quiere aceptarlo? ¿Será que estoy tan acostumbrada a su cuerpo que se convirtió en mi dueño? ¿Sera que es más que lujuria los que nos pide unirnos de nuevo? Pueden ser tantas cosas, pero quiero descubrirlas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

inspirada en la cancion de Europa


End file.
